Amnesia
by Capstar98
Summary: The most difficult circumstances sometimes come out of the smallest things... and now Bones might never get his friend back.


So yeah - pretty basic story line but i couldn't get this idea out of my head :P I don't really know when this will update next, could depend on how people like it! So enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

"Jim! Watch out!" Kirk heard Bones call frantically. He barely had time to turn around before something hit him on the head, _hard. _

His thoughts scattered and he fell to the ground in a heap, his already bruised head striking the ground. He tried to move but his limbs didn't seem to be listening to him. His vision was blurry but he could see blue rushing towards him.

_Bones._ Bones would make it better. He always made it better.

The blue stopped beside him and Jim felt hands on his face. His eyes kept losing focus and he couldn't keep his lids open much longer. He could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying, like he was underwater.

A sudden sting on his face and a subsequent pinch in his neck brought him back, and he immediately groaned, feeling the harsh pain in his head. He moved his hands up to press it away but they didn't make it half way before being held down.

Jim squirmed, his face contorted to try and control the pain. He could feel the darkness encroaching on his vision again, and this time he could resist it. Despite the panicked calls to stay awake floating above him, he lost the fight and descended into the black.

* * *

McCoy sat back in hair and rubbed a hand over his face, absently noticing the thick stubble on his cheeks. It had been four days. Four days since a falling rock had struck his best friend on the head and left him fighting for his life. Well, not exactly. Jim was alive, and going to stay that way for the foreseeable future, but it wasn't a life if he wasn't awake for it.

Scans showed minimal damage, but the brain was a fickle thing. No one knew if Jim would have any lasting effects, or whether he would wake up at all.

McCoy felt his throat swell as he thought about it, and he rubbed at his eyes. Jim _was _waking up. He always survived, healthy and whole, somehow – and this wasn't going to be the exception. However, there wasn't much they could do at this point besides wait.

And it was killing him.

He hadn't gotten more than a few hours' sleep in the past four days, and he knew Spock hadn't either. In fact, the entire command crew was incredibly worried. It was disconcerting to them to see McCoy doing nothing as Jim still lay there, and even more disconcerting to see Jim himself lie so still.

The doctor leaned forward onto his elbows and grabbed one of Jim's hands. "Come on, Jim. Wake up, already," he begged.

Another half an hour passed that way, and just as McCoy was about to turn back to his work, he stiffened, his eyes widening.

The monitor showed an increased heart rate, and McCoy could have sworn he felt fingers moving beneath his hand.

"Jim?" He stood and looked closely at Jim's face. The eyelids flickered, and McCoy could've cried from relief. "Jim!" he exclaimed, a hand flying to brush back his friend's golden hair. Then his eyes opened, and McCoy was met with the blue he thought he might never see again.

Jim's brows contracted, a confused look coming over his features. He started squirming, fighting to sit up and brushing off McCoy's hands as his heart rate increased.

"Jim, calm down. You're in sickbay. Your head was hit but you'll be fine. Just calm down for me."

But Jim didn't calm down. As he gained control of his consciousness his eyes continually flitted around, never laying on anything for more than a second, and he tried to get up and out of his bed. McCoy pushed him back and the captain's eyes finally landed on him. McCoy was blown away by the uncertainty in them, but it wasn't as if he had never dealt with this side of Jim before.

"Jim, it's okay. You're in sickbay." McCoy was relieved when the heart rate slowed on the monitor and Jim lay back in his bed.

"Thirsty," he heard Jim mumble, and stuffed a cup of water in his friend's hands.

He sat down in the chair again. "How do you feel? If your head hurts we can get you something for it."

"No, I feel fine," Jim responded.

"What do you remember?"

Jim frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know. What happened to me?"

"You got hit by a falling rock. Pretty sizable one too, and then hit your head again when you fell." He shook his head. "You should've worn a helmet or something – we've all been really worried. You've been out for four days."

Jim sputtered. "Four days!? Wow." His eyes glanced around. "So… where am, I doc? Somewhere with rocks, I'm guessing."

McCoy frowned. Something wasn't right here. "Uh… bed thirteen?"

"Not really what I meant." Jim's features tightened and his breathing increased. "I don't remember… I – what planet am I on?"

McCoy himself was starting to freak out a little bit. "You're on the _Enterprise, _kid. In sickbay." He paused. "I swear if you're just pulling my leg here I'm gonna kill you." His anxiety increased as Jim continued to look frustrated with his lack of memories.

"The _Enterprise_… " He looked down at McCoy's uniform. "Starfleet?"

McCoy stood abruptly. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked frantically.

"Uh… I was on Risa recently… I think." That was true – they had been to Risa for shore leave. "I was leaving for Iowa?" Jim clenched his fists. "I don't remember!" Iowa?

McCoy froze and he spoke to his friend with a level voice. "What's your name and rank?"

"James T Kirk, and – I – rank? I don't know." His heart rate continued to increase. "Is that bad?"

McCoy fought to keep his face neutral and ignored the question. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're my doctor, aren't you?"

And damn it all, but he couldn't stay there a moment longer. Without saying another word McCoy turned and walked back to his office, leaving Jim in confused uncertainty behind him.


End file.
